Mute
by PilotIsis
Summary: Isis is a rat from L2 and Solo was her brother. Quatre and Trowa run a school. Wufei teaches for them. Duo and Heero work for preventer and teach P.E. Danielle is a violinist at the school. How do they all come together? 01x02, 03x04, 05xSally
1. Prelude

**A.N. OK I know I have two other stories going but I have had this sitting here for months and I have writers block something chronic on the other stories. Forgive me please *pouts***

**Disclaimer: I won nothing people!**

**Hope you Likey, Allonsy!  
**

Mute

Chapter 1

Isis.

"And stay out you Filthy RAT!!!!" Shrieked the horse faced receptionist of the L2 district3 theatre, as he bodily threw the skinny, dirty girl out onto the gutter.

"Awww clam it yer horse assed collar. I wouldn't wanna be comin bak anyhows yer slimy, filthy, fuken skuller." She yelled from her seat in the mud. She calmly stood up and spat on the receptionists spotless shoes before walking down the street in the direction of district 2.

It was a shame, she mused, that he had found her before the end of the show. She wanted to know what happened to Elphaba after the witch hunters came after her and Fiero. /Oh well/ she thought, as she wandered she hummed "the wizard and I" to herself. Reaching her destination she glanced around herself before slipping through the crack in the door of the abandoned warehouse.

The pattering of bare feet told her that the boys were still home and that she should feed them with what she had filched that day before they went out to work. Suddenly Tony's skinny face appeared round the corner before she had to catch a crudely repaired knife.

"Have ta be faster ta catch me off me guard Tony!" she laughed as she grabbed him round the waist and slung him onto her shoulder and raced through the twisting halls to find the rest of the group.

Tony, his chin resting on her now fully rounded belly cackled madly and shouted gleefully to the others.

* * *

Trowa smiled calmly at his golden haired partner as he straightened his tie for the hundredth time.

"Quatre love, you look fine." He murmured placing his hands on the smaller mans shoulders and kissing the crown of his head. Quatre looked up at him and smiled

"I know" he said, "but this is big for us and…. Well I just want this to work, so badly…I…" He sighed and smiled up at his partner "Lets just go and get this started shall we?" Trowa smiled and steered his Love out the door of their dorm and towards the auditorium. "I love you" he murmured as he took Quatre's hand "I love you to Tro" the blond said as they walked.

* * *

Duo wiggled in his seat, he was not accustomed to sitting still for long periods of time these days and he was getting twitchy after just two minutes.

"If you don't sit still, I am going to cut this off rather that braid it" the man behind him said calmly.

/Bugger/ Duo sat still as commanded until his hair was declared 'done' at which point he jumped up and wriggled into his lovers arms.

"Aww, you'd never cut this off Hee-chan." He said, dusting the stoic pilots' nose with the tip of his braid "you love it too much"

Hero just grunted and rested his arms comfortably around Duo's waist "Baka." He murmured affectionately "If we don't leave now we will be late for the opening. You don't want that now do you?"

" Plenty of time to get there, I'm quite comfortable where I am thankyou." Duo snuggled closer. Heero closed off the part of his mind that wanted to abandon Chang to get to the school on his own and spoke to the braided idiot in his arms again. "We still have to collect Chang, and that takes an extra thirty minutes Duo."

The smaller Pilot sighed and straightened up out of his arms and with a quick kiss pulled on his jacket.

"Fine!" He sighed "Let's go get wu-bear and try and catch Quat an Trowa before everything starts." He grinned and waved the keys at Heero, "But I'm driving!" He laughed gleefully at the strained look on his lovers face as he raced down the stairs of the apartment block they lived in and jumped into the crappy looking truck he had fixed up and named Bessie. He turned the radio on and tapped in time to the music as Heero came out of the apartment building and calmly clambered into the dilapidated truck.

They drove for a while in silence and as the pulled up outside Wufei's building Duo shamelessly tooted the horn a few times. Coming to a stop he stuck his head out the drivers side window and shouted "Come on Wu-bear! Were late!!" this he accentuated with and extra toot of the horn.

"I could have walked up and gotten him" said Heero as Chang's head appeared at the window scowling the Chinese man disappeared again only to emerge from the front of the building a minute later. "I know, but where's the fun in that? Hey Wuwu" Duo grinned as said 'Wuwu' clambered into the back seat. He scowled again "Maxwell I would thank you not to yell those horrid nicknames out for the whole street to hear and how many times must it tell you my name is WuFei! Not Wu-bear not Wuwu WuFei, Chang if you must. Now lets get going, I thought you said we were late" He smirked at Duo who just grinned and whilst still looking at Wufei in the back seat slammed on the accelerator and took off down the street.

"Look where you're Going you idiot!" he yelled hanging onto the seat in a white knuckled grip. Duo simply grinned and took the next corner at high speed. His laughter stopped abruptly when Yuy tugged on his braid "Baka. You're going in the wrong direction" Even after his near death experience only moments before the look on maxwells face was just too perfect. That look of total utter bemusement and disbelief as he slammed on the breaks. It was simply too much… Wufei burst into laughter as Duo turned the car around in the right direction Changs' laughter went on.

* * *

Toby and Markus were just settling the three smallest before heading out when they heard Tony's shrieks and they were halfway down the hall before the could make out his words. And when they did so did the three in the room behind them.

"Isis is home!!" they cheered spilling out into the hall with the older boys as Isis careened around the corner with Tony on her shoulder. She giggled and tossed Tony off onto the other boys feet "Right" she said as she produced that days spoils, a can if baked beans, a can of spaghetti a loaf of bread and a bottle of water… clean water. "Dinner time gents" The boys scrambled towards her "Ahh…" they stopped short. "Wash your hands first" It was a race to the barrel in the corner that collected rain water when it fell in district 2 where they all scrubbed their hands and faces before presenting themselves for inspection. Whilst they scrubbed Isis started the beans and spaghetti heating in their now opened cans, on the old stove grate held over their fire by bricks. The youngest, a little 4 year old named Mia or Mouse as the boys had dubbed her was the first to present herself, once declared clean she asked if she could help, so Isis set her as chief inspector. As the boys lined up and showed their hands Mouse declared them clean one by one and they sat down and waited to be offered their food, Toby, however, had to be sent back twice once for only washing one hand and the other for trying to get away with not washing his face. But Mouse diligently sent him back each time until he was deemed clean enough for dinner then he sat with Mouse in his lap to wait for dinner with the others. The washing had become somewhat of a game for the two, Toby, the eldest after Isis who was twelve, was 10 and would do his best to get to dinner un washed and Mouse would giggle and send him back to their tub every time until he was clean.

As Isis handed out slices of bread with beans or spaghetti on them Marcus, 9, spoke up. "How was the day Isis?" he said around a mouthful of beans and bread.

"Don't talk with your mouthful" she admonished. Marcus swallowed "Sorry."

She smiled "The day weren't so bad got us a good meal and only had a few crapups." At this she rubbed he rump where the clerk had tossed her into the gutter "Gotta new glower on me bum thow" Toby was up in a second

"Did sums one touch yer Isis, I'll kill the dirty culler! Hittin a reseplectable, Pregnant woman!" he waved a threatening fist for emhasis.

"Settle down Tobes, no ones touched me rump, buts I landed on it when that cranky ol' boozer from the music house tossed me out on it."

"Isis! You know that happens every time. You gotta stop goin there." He rested a hand on her stretched belly, "One of these days someone's gunna do yer some nasty and yer'll lose this. What'll yer be doin then 'ey" Isis put her hand over Toby's "Nothins gunna happen Tobe. I promise yer, I'll even spit on it. This'un 'll come inta the world if it's the last thing I ever does rights?" Toby just smiled and sat back down.

"Yer know Solo'd cull me if he hear'd yer talking like that's yer know right" Isis just laughed and rested her free hand on her belly.

/If it's the last thing I does baby, I'm gunna bring yer up nice n good. Only 2 more months baby, just hang on and I'll have yer safe with me/

* * *

As Duo, Heero and Wufei took their seats at the front of the crowded auditorium Quatre waved from the stage. "Looks like we missed talking to them before the opening." Duo whispered ignoring Wufei's admonishing glare. The crowd hushed as Trowa stood up and introduced Quatre. The blond moved to the Microphone and after thanking Trowa he begun the speech he was supposed to have written but had forgotten about. No one would ever know, he smiled "Hello ladies and gentlemen and students alike, and welcome to the Winner and Barton Conservatorium of Creative Arts…"

It had been a long time coming, the school, it had been Trowa's idea and Quatre had fallen in love with the concept. He told the students as much, he also told them that it had taken nearly 2 years to just build the campus let alone the year of planning and begging for grants from the higher-up's. Three years and they were opening, he could barely contain the pride he felt looking out on the youths in the room, his students.

After the main part of the pomp and ceremony was out of the way Trowa addresses the students, "Class begins on January 15th, On campus dorms are available for free from today and we hope you enjoy the festivities tonight. Thankyou."

Through the applause Duo leaned over to Heero 'accidentally' brushing his groin, and whispered into his ear, "Wow, I've never heard Tro talk so much in one stretch." Heero's breath hitched by the barest amount, but Duo noticed. He Grinned, "Wanna go dance Lover boy?"

Wufei watched as the two disappeared into the twisting crowd of dancers then set himself to the task of helping the other adults and newly employed teachers move all the chairs to the sides.

As he sat keeping an eye on the proceedings Wufei suddenly found himself between Quatre and Trowa, both of whom wore enormous smiles.

"Wufei…" "Chang…"

Wufei glanced at the two of them somewhat suspicious "Yes…"

Quatre just smiled serenely " Wufei, we still have not managed to find a teacher for the literacy workshop"

"And this concerns me how?" Wufei raised one eyebrow

"well…"

"What Quatre is asking is would you take the class?" Wufei started, He hadn't seen that coming. He had expected them to be pushing him to dance, but they wanted him to… Teach! They wanted him to teach a literacy workshop, at their new and prestigious school! He could be a scholar again. Forget the preventers Hello Books!

"I know you were going well with preventer but I was rather hoping that Trowa and I might tempt you, we will pay you a fair salary and you have the right to plan the lessons any way that you want…"

"Alright."

"You see we just….What?" Quatre blinked at him

"I said Alright, are you hard of hearing? You shouldn't really teach music if that is so." Quatre stared a moment more before cheering and standing up with Trowa He grinned and hugged Wufei, "He's all yours Sal" He waved jauntily to the doctor before tugging his somewhat reluctant partner onto the dance floor leaving Wufei with Sally.

Sally stared at the ex-pilot before her, he looked nothing like she remembered. He was still sever and still held himself with the same dignity but tonight he wore dress slacks and a crisp white button down that was left undone at the top two buttons. His hair was out and sat around his face sweeping just past his shoulders, When he stood to greet her she realised that he had also grown and was now a head taller than her. She huffed, "No fair, I'm older. I should be taller" She pouted Wufei simply smiled and bowed as he always had only this time he stayed down. Looking up at her he smiled "better?"

Wufei took her moment of silence to admire her, She was the same as he remembered her except that the honey coloured hair was swept up in a bun with a few wisps escaping around her face and ears and she was wearing a slimming black, spaghetti strap cocktail dress that came to her knees. "Much better" She patted his head and he straightened.

"Wufei?"

"Yes Sally"

"would you care to dance with me?" Wufei looked at the crowd of writhing bodies dubiously.

"No immediate refusal. I'll take that as a yes" Sally declared as she tugged him by his hand into the mass of bodies twisting to the pulse of a song he could not identify. As Sally begun swaying to the beat one last thought went through his mind before he fell into the rhythm as well…

/ I'll never hear the end of this/

Fin

* * *

**Tell me if you think i should keep this one going please peeps Review!!**


	2. Chloe

Chapter 2

Chloe

* * *

Isis stood on the doorstep of the house she had been watching for the past two weeks, the house belonged to an old lady, she had been living alone for sometime or that's what the cook who sometimes gave her scraps said. Apparently the lady was now looking for a companion, the cook had suggested that Isis go and see if she could get the position saying that it payed well and wouldn't have hard hours and would even give her a nice place to stay while she worked. Isis had spoken to the crew about the idea and they had told her to go, so here she was on the doorstep in her best dress with the promise to send the boys some of her salary every month if she got the job. She wiped her hands on her dress and reached up to try and brush her short spiky hair flat before knocking timidly on the heavy oak door, it swung open to reveal a tall imposing looking man. For a moment she thought of running but when she looked up at the man he smiled and spoke in a voice she supposed impossibly quiet and soft for a man of his stature.

"Yes? Who may I say is calling on mistress Marks?"

He stepped out of the doorway and showed her into a richly carpeted hall, she found her voice then and thought before giving her real name to the man,

"Tamara, 'm 'ere 'bout th' position as Mrs Marks' companion"

"I shall tell her you are here, have a seat, I will be back shortly."

He indicated to a small red velvet cushioned seat set against the wall, and walked down the hall. Once he had vanished behind the door at its end Isis huffed out a sigh of relief, she stood awkwardly in the hall for a few minuets then she sat on the chair a few seconds but found she couldn't sit still so she got up and started pacing. She couldn't understand why she was so fidgety she was used to having to stay still and silent when she was working the street. She froze mid pace when she heard the big mans footsteps coming back, she composed herself to some degree as he came back through the door.

"Mistress Marks will see you in her drawing room. Come this way Miss Tamara."

He led her through the door at the end of the hall and through a large airy room with vast picture windows on the side facing the street and shelves filled with books lining all the other walls, the carpet was white plush just like in the front hall and dark blue armchairs were scattered around a few low tables with lamps and books on them, A grand open fire hearth was set into the wall facing the window and in front of it sat another of the low tables and two plush armchairs. On the mantle another lamp and several photos that Isis couldn't see from the far side of the room. They passed through the next door and in place of the book room was a smaller equally as airy room with windows on the street side of the house hung with creme curtains with gold embroidery. There was a small settee and two small chairs set near another fireplace. On the settee was a tall regal looking lady, dressed in a pair of black slack pants and a crisp dark purple dress shirt. Small pretty drops hung from her ears and her hair was swept up in a smooth bundle at the back of her head.

"Have a seat child and tell me your name."

She indicated to one of the smaller chairs across from the settee. Tamara sat down quickly, trying to keep her legs together in the same manner as the lady in front of her. She failed miserably.

"Me name's Tamara Mrs Marks, I heared yer waned sumones ta keep yer company, I can't be doin' much wiv this'un on th' way but I reakon yer wouldna be bored wiv me round th' place."

She kept her hand resting on her belly as she looked the old woman in the eye, when Mrs Marks spoke Tamara forgot about her nerves as she realize that the old woman before her was just that, a lonely old lady searching for a friend.

"How old are you Tamara?"

Taken aback Tamara thought about lying but knew that she couldn't, Duo wouldn't have and Solo never would have so she answered.

"'m thirteen Mrs."

"And where do you live Tamara? Do you live alone?"

"No Mrs, I live wiv my crew, that's wat we call a bunch of us, kids like me. Yer know.. rats. We live in a warehouse in district 2."

"Why do you want this job?"

"Cause I need somewheres clean to have my baby 'n ifin 'm getting payed, I c'n sen sum credits ta th' fellers in the nest."

Mrs Marks stood and moved to look out the window, without looking back at Tamara she spoke again.

"I am an old lady Tamara, and this house is much too big for me, there are a lot of rooms that no one uses anymore. Would you still work for me if I asked you to bring the children from your 'crew' to see if they wanted to live here?"

"Are yer shure yer wan a bunch of us nestin here Mrs. Theres four othas."

"Please Tamara, I am lonely the extra would please me very much. Will you take me there so that I can make the offer myself."

"Are yer shure Mrs Th' fellas aint likely to trust yer and 'ts not really th' kinda place sumones liken yer'd be comfy."

"I am very shure Please Tamara, you will be payed well and the children will have a nice place to live"

"Alright Mrs when is yer wantin ta go?"

"Is now alright?"

Tamara glanced out at the street and guessed it was getting late, the boys would want a feed soon. Shit! Dinner! Mrs Marks looked at her in shock.

"I sayd tha' out loud din i? Scuse me Mrs but the lot of 'em rely on my to bring home somfin ta eat ev'ry night an I been here so long I aint gone ta get anyfin yet."

"Then allow me to bring some food perhaps they will trust me a little more after dinner."

She smiled. Perhaps they would and perhaps they wouldn't they would see.

Tamara checked the streets around her before motioning for Mrs Marks to follow. Ducked low she darted across the street to the door of the rundown warehouse they called their nest.

"Keep low Mrs an' keep yer eyes ter th' front got it?"

They ducked silently through the door of the warehouse, as they rounded the first corner a shrill wistle rang out but before the days guard Toby, from the sound of the whistle, could shout 'Scatter' Tamara yelled as loud as she dared.

"Rats, Wash for dinner, I caught the cat!"

For a moment there was silence, Toby came around the corner.

"Whatr yer doin bringin sumones inta here? Isis, she ain one a' us!"

"S'alright Tobes, she brang us dinner. She wans yers ta come live wiv 'er. All'a yers. Wadda ya say Tobes? Have dinner an hava skip at wat she got ter say?"

Toby still didn't look convinced so Mrs marks opened the basket she was carrying and pulled out a fresh loaf of bread and some ham, still hot from the oven.

Toby, it seemed, had deemed her un worthy of his attention and turned to Isis, he pulled her ahead a few feet before he spoke again.

"Mouse ain well Isis, she shakes an says shes cold but 'er fever gets so 'ot she sweats. She coughs like a dog an she gets all red, we didn' know wat ter do."

As they came in to the room where the others were waiting and caring for mouse Mrs Marks following silently fear began to well up inside Isis. What if she couldn't help mouse, would Mrs Marks help her? Tony was on his feet in an instant he looked from Isis to Mrs Marks and back again,

"Is she gun' make mouse better Isis? Will she?"

Mrs Marks glanced at the shivering child on the floor, she took in the reddened skin, fever flushed face, glazed eyes and whimpering cry. She knew that look; it was the same way her granddaughter had looked before she died. But she wouldn't tell the kids that.

"Why don't you kids sit down and eat what's in the basket and I'll see what I can do for the little dear." The boys looked at Isis for permission, she nodded and they all went to the barrel in the corner to wash their hands even Toby, before sitting around the basket and after setting aside some food for Isis they dug in.

Isis watched the old woman as she checked mouse's temperature and looked at her eyes,

"Yer knows wats hurtin 'er dontcha."

It was more a statement than a question and Mrs Marks nodded.

"Wa's th' probl'm ven?"

"She is a long way gone dear, the sickness is called the scarlet fever, a long time ago it killed many, many people on earth. I don't know if the cure will work at this stage of the fever."

"Wha' c'n we do ter 'elp?"

"We must keep her cool while I talk to you all."

Tamara beckoned to Toby who had finished eating,

"Get some water an a coupla' rags we got ster try 'n keep 'er fever down Kay."

Toby nodded and slunk away to procure the required items. By the time he was back and was sitting with mouse's head in his lap bathing her face and neck with the cool water as Mrs Marks had shown him, the others had all finished eating.

All attention was on Isis and the new comer

Mrs Marks addressed the boys with a calm stare,

"Her best chance at the moment, is to come back with me and stay with my doctor. I should like to have you all come, I am getting old and my house is too big since my children grew up and left to start their own lives. I am giving Tamara a job and you will all be welcome to come and go in my old house as you please."

"Wats th' catch ven?"

Toby stuck his chin out stubbornly

"There is not one child"

Mrs marks just smiled as Toby kept the stubborn pose, staring at her suspiciously. The silence dragged on and eventually Mrs marks turned to Isis,

"Perhaps i should go home and let you all talk about it yes?, Tamara, child, will you lead me out that i might head off?"

Isis nodded silently. At the door isis spoke, a wan smile on her face.

"I telled yer vey wouldna appreciate it, but fanks fer tryin Mrs."

* * *

"I canna beleive yer talked us inter vis Isis, Its gots ter be mad! Why would a ol' fogey like 'er want a buncha yodelin kids in 'er 'ouse?"

"Cause shes givin me honest work Tobes an shes gunna take care o' mouse! 'Sides wouldna yer raver Baby were born somewheres clean n safe?"

The four of them had talked for two hours before it was decided that they would stay with Mrs Marks until Mouse was better and Isis' baby born and healthy. Toby however was still somewhat dubious about the arrangement, and thus had spent the trip thus far sulking and whining.

* * *

Mrs Marks had gotten home well after dark at around 9:15, it was now 11:30 and the children had not come, Perhaps, she thought, I'd better go to bed and wait for them in the morning. Deciding to wait another hour Mrs marks chose another book from the shelf in the library and settled back down by the fire to read a little longer. She had already notified her doctor that she may have a desperate patient coming in quite late that night so that the young man would be prepared should the district 2 children arrive. 12:30 came and Mrs marks decided that it would be best if she went to bed, to await the children in the morning, she was just passing through the reception hall to cross to the living wing of the house when she heard voices outside. As a child she had always had keen hearing and now in her old age it was still keener than any woman her age.

"Just wack on th' door fer cry'n out loud Tobes!"

"No! you do it yer sissy skuller!"

"I canna Tobes I gots Mouse! fer fuck sake jus bag alri'h"

A long hush followed broken now and again my a muffled grumble and some scuffling before a hesitant knock sounded on the front door.

"Thank yer Tony, 'm glad somesone gots sum sense"

Mrs Marks chuckled and opened the door to greet her guests.

* * *

2 months later

* * *

"How'r yer feelin mouse?"

Isis sat on the edge of the littlest crew members grand double bed. The great feather down matress seemed to dwarf her tiny frame and the plush pillow seemed to be threatening to swallow her head it was so fluffed up.

It had been four weeks before they had been sure that the little girl would live and another two before she had been declared non contagious and allowed to be visited. It had been seconds before all four of the others were piled into her sick-room petting her and coddling her, happy just to see her alive.

"Beterer ev'ry day Isis, I wants ter go play wiv Tony."

"Yer canna go out yet luv, Mr Gordon says jus' a few more days in bed ter be sure yer better."

"fooey ter mr Gordon"

Said Mouse sulkily.

"yer Shouldna say tha' bou Mr Gordon, yer known hes saved yer life yer beastie."

"Yeah i got it. "

Then her face lit up and she put her hand on Isis belly,

"When baby comin , soon ri'h?"

"Tha's ri'h, jus' a few more days."

There was a knock on the door and the scullery Maid poked her head around the doorjamb, looking at Isis she spoke quietly.

"The Misstress wishes to see you in the library miss Tamara."

"Alright I am coming"

"Well spoken Mara, I'll tell the Mistress you are on your way then."

Tamara had kept to herself at first when they had arrived, but she had been given a room next to the scullery maid Dianne and had found herself drawn the other girl. Dianne was older than her by three years being sixteen, but she had been kind to her even offering to teach her how to speak properly so she would not offend the more "uppity" members of staff. Within the first month Tamara was catching on to the speeking and was even reading aloud to Mrs Marks in the library, She got on well with dianne and they would often sit out in the garden together during breaks wondering what it would be like to go to earth.

Turning back to mouse Isis kissed her forhead,

"Go back ter sleep mouse, Yer needs restin."

* * *

It was on the morning of April the 22nd, whilst Tamara sat reading to Mrs Marks that the first pain came. Tamara gasped and dropped the book to clutch at her belly.

"What is it Tamara?"

"Pain!"

Her voice was choked with the pain and thick with fear. The old woman put a hand on her back and murmured nonsensical comfort until the pain ebbed away, as Tamara sat back up she walked to the door to ask the maid to fetch Dr Gordon.

"It going to be fine dear, you're going into labour, thats all. I have called for the doctor already, you're going to be just fine. Come on stand up were going to get you up to your room so you can lie down."

Tamara stood shakily and stepped over to take her friends hand, as they began the trek across the house Tamara felt some of her strength returning. They were coming to the stairs and she thought sh might be able to make it up, until the next contraction washed over her. Pain lanced through her body and snaked across her back and legs. As the pain eased she became aware of a damp feeling in her pants, now she was utterly miserable and couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. Mrs Marks looked at her concernedly,

"Its alright dear, you haven't soiled yourself, that just means you water has broken and the baby is definitely coming now."

Tamara just nodded, and gritting her teeth forced her shaking legs to start their ascent on the stairs.

When Dr Gordon arrived an hour later Tamara was in bed, the fire was burning in the fireplace by the bed and Toby, Tony, Marcus and Mouse all sat on the end of the bed trying to distract their mentor from her discomfort. Dianne sat beside Tamara, stroking her face with a cool towel, the cook was by the fire heating water in a large pot and old Mrs Marks sat in a chair just outside the door waiting for him.

* * *

"Why do we gots ter stay out 'ere?"

"Because Mara deserves some privacy and because Doctor Gordon needs us out of the way Toby."

The screaming, although muted through the door, was still audible to the five sitting in the hall. Toby paced up and down the hall, while the other three kids sat on the floor against the wall and Dianne stood leaning against the wall. Another scream sounded and Mouse dissolved into tears.

"Was heppnin Tobes? Whys Isis hurtin, i fout th' baby was comin! but she ain' men' ter be hurtin' is she?"

Toby descended on the little girl, Lifting her into his lap and sushing her with nonsensical words of comfort.

"'Salrigh mouse, Isis is gunna be fine shes jus' havin trouble havin th' babe, she gunn be jus' fine."

_Pain._

_Her entire body was screaming in pain, her entire focus was on the voice of the elderly man at the foot of her bead and yet she could still feel. She had always been able to block out pain, why couldn't she block it now? What was that sound, who was screaming? if any one should be screaming it should be her shouldn't it? Then who was screaming?_

_It took her a few minutes to realise that the one screaming was in fact her. The voice told her to breathe, so she did, imitating the pattern the doctor showed her. The pain was back, her legs, her back and her abdomen felt like white hot electricity was coursing through them, and her throat hurt from screaming._

_"Push"_

_PUSH! How was she expected to push when it HURT this much?_

_"Nearly there sweetheart, just push."_

_Was he Insane? _

_Unconsciously almost, she did push, how long had she been here? it felt like days, she was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep but there was that bloody voice again,_

_"Don't go to sleep just yet Tamara, push just a little, nearly done."_

It was dark out now and the door still had not opened_,_

"Toby, help me take Mia and Tony to bed?"

"Righto, Yer shuren tha' Mara 's gunn be righ'?"

"She will be just fine Toby."

They tucked the two youngest in to bed and headed back to the hall where they were waiting for news, As the rounded the corner they saw the cook leading Marcus away from the door. Toby looked at Marcus, who shook his head.

"Come down to the kitchen, and have something to eat, there is a long way to go yet."

_A strange sound caught her attention, What was that? It was a loud wailing noise like... Like a baby crying! it was over. Relief washed over her_, _done, baby was here and safe_.

_She stilled for a moment only to realise that her releif was to be shortlived. If it was over then why ws the pain still there as strong as ever. The movement and sound around her began to fade_, _faintly she registered snatches of conversation..._

_"Twins... she never said.."_

_"Can't be done... Exhausted"_

_"...Mara... Need ...Push"_

_"out... Breech!...need ...PUSH"_

_Push! How was she supposed to do that? _

"Danial, What is happening?"

"She is having twins."

"Twins! But how? she never said!"

"Too late to question Miranda,"

"It can't be done this way Danial, Shes exhausted!"

" It has to be done. Tamara i need you to push again dear, i know you're tired but you need tho hold out a little longer"

_It hurt! so much pain, how could anyone survive such pain!_

"He's coming out Breech, Tamara you really need to Push!"

_Blissful darkness crept up on the edges of her consciousness_ _and pulled her under._

_"NO,... MARA.. awake!..." _

_Hands shook her and tried to pull her back from sleep but she fought._

_"He'll die... Mara fight...Push!"_

_Who would die! she had already had her baby, hadn't she? Maybe it had been a dream when she heard the crying. Pulling on her last reserves of strength she pushed._

_

* * *

_

_Blissful darkness held her suspended in a feather soft blanket, no pain or sound reached her, it could come to the edge of the darkness, so she knew it was there but it was banished before she could feel it or hear it. She felt nothing, not fear or comfort, warm or cold, she was a part of the nothing._

_ But the nothing was a curious thing, always wanting to know more about the somethings that it was not, so when she saw a small orb of light she followed it wanting to understand the concept of this thing. As she drew near sensation invaded her consciousness, light, sound, colour, a soft wind touching her body. She had a body once again, not made of nothing but a human body, and she could hear voices among the trees, coming to her on the wind across the grass. She knew what these things were and she knew those voices, how? why? what was so important that she be here outside of her lovely nothingness?_

_ There were two others coming towards her now, they were small, infantile. As they came towards her their words became clear to her. 'Momma' they called gleefully 'Momma come play!' Momma? was she their momma? a compulsion came over her as they drew near, she bent down, scooped the two kids up and swung them around, one under each arm. A little boy, his name Thomas and his sister, a little girl named Chloe. They were hers, she had brought them here, but something was wrong, there was some detail that was out of place. She had only had one child hadn't she, she wasn't old enough to have two. How was it that she knew these things? recognized these faces? How when she was nothingness?_

_With sudden force the wind grew strong, the little boy was torn from her, crying till she could no longer hear his voice over the howling wind. In her grasp the little girl wailed like a newborn. Around them the park, with its trees and light began to fade, over the howling wind and the crying babe she could hear new voices. She new these as well. Perhaps she was not part of the nothing after all, perhaps she was just a visitor to the embrace of the nothingness. _

_It had to be that, she knew the voices. That was Mrs Marks, her boss, and the doctor Mr Gordon, and she was no longer suspended, she was in a warm feather bed with fluffy blankets drawn up to her chin. But the wailing was still there, what was that noise? she knew now who she was, what she was and where she was but what was that noise?_

* * *

Tamara sat up right in the bed, freshly made with clean sheets, feeding the tiny baby she had softly named Chloe. The last three days she had been in and out of consciousness, she was still trying to find out what had happened that day.

" I'm so sorry Tamara, you had twins..."

"But that's a good thing right? wheres the other kid Mrs?"

"Tamara, some things went wrong child..."

Tamara stopped, what had gone wrong? this was where she would learn the reason for her ill health.

"When we learned that they were twins you were already exhausted. We were unsure if you would be able to birth the second child."

Tamara went still, did the other kids know what had gone on? please god if you exist say they didn't tell the other kids. She held her breath as Mrs Marks continued.

"Do you know what Breech Birth is dear?"

Tamara shook her head no.

"Well it is when the babe comes out backwards. There are a lot of dangers to the babe involved in this situation, if the head is not brought out soon enough the babe can suffocate. Sometimes the breech birth itself means that the babe will be stillborn."

Tamara felt her throat contract so harshly she could barely get the word out...

"Stillborn?"

"The babe has died in the womb. Oh child the little boy didn't make it."

"oh"

That was all Tamara said. There was nothing else she could say, she sat still and silent as Mrs Marks left the room. Cloe was finished feeding so she wrapped the babe back in her blanket and lay her over her knees to burp her. When the tiny newborn came out with a loud squelching belch Tamara lay her on the pillow and curled up beside her. The little boy from her dream, he had been real, but he was dead.

The door opened slowly and footsteps crept over to her side of the bed. Dianne looked around the room and pulled a chair over to her friends bedside. Tamara looked up at Dianne, Dianne looked back. Tammara dissolved into tears and within seconds the maid was on her feet wrapping her friend in a tight embrace as she wept for her lost child. Whispering nonsensical words of comfort Dianne clambered into the bed beside Tamara and held her tightly.

* * *

"Wha' happn' ter Tommy Mara?"

Mouse said around the thumb she had stuck in her mouth. The five of them stood beside the grave of Tamara's babe, the tiny headstone that read simply 'Thomas, Beloved son and brother'.

"I dunno Mouse. Take yer thumb outa yer mouth. I canna unde'stan yer like tha'."

"Wiln ye miss 'im?"

"Yes"

Tears ran silently down her face, the babe in her arm slept peacefully and Tamara was greatfull beond words when Tony Cut in.

"Leave 'er be Mousey. Shen real sad bou' lil Tom."

"Bu' I wan' jus' askin..."

"Yer I knows yer wan mouse but les jus' leave 'er be fer a bit, Kay? Ill take yer to th' kitchen 'n maybe th' cook'll let yer make some cookies eh. hown bout tha'?"

The smallest of them nodded and left with the rest of the group. Tony stayed back a moment to lay a hand on his friends arm.

"Yell be righ' soon Isis. We needs yer n so dun th' lil girly in yer arms. Yell be righ."

In the time that they had been staying with Mrs Marks the children had learned who among the staff would play with them and who they were best to avoid. They had learned that the head maid, Madam Truselle was a severe and vicious woman who hated children. The chief of staff Mr Barrett was much like Madam Truselle but better at hiding it in front of Mrs Marks.

However, the cook Mrs Lintel, The butler whose name Tamara had learned was Ashley, The scullery Maid Dianne and a few of the other Kitchen staff, were quite happy to work around the children and talk to them as they completed their appointed tasks. The Mistress had learned that she would not be able to convince the children that their position in her house was free and without obligation so she had told them that to repay her they could each do a selected set of chores.

Markus had taken up learning Footman's duties from Ashley, and Toby was helping to take care of the library. Tony and Mouse however had insisted on working in the kitchen with Dianne and Mrs Lintel.

When they had no chores to do the children would play games with whoever on the staff was not on duty. Ashley, the butler Taught the boys to play Football, while Dianne taught the girls to dance.

* * *

Quatre sat opposite Trowa in the staff room one day during the lunch hour; he was a little hesitant about putting an idea to his partner, not that he hadn't thought this idea out thoroughly, Quatre would never dream of putting an un-researched concept before any business partner. No, he just wasn't sure if Trowa would like the idea because it would mean Quatre traveling most likely alone to the colonies to recruit students. The school had been operating now for a year and they had managed to stay under budget, but that left them with an excess of the previous year's budget and the likely overflow of the new year's budget. They had only a half complement of Second years and there was still twelve places left in the new first year complement. They could afford to run a few scholarships surely, and he would fly them in off his own money rather than the school budget if he had to.

"Sure, it sounds like a great idea love, but maybe if you took Heero or Duo with you at least."

"I suppose, If Une can spare them to teach the workshops in the phys-ed class surely she could loan one of them to us for a few weeks, if not I'll pay her to let one of them come that way it looks like I'm hiring a preventer Agent for my trip."

_Fin._

* * *

Review? flames will be accepted and handled with caution but constructive criticism is preferred


End file.
